fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lip (Combat)
Lip 'is a newcomer playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is available from the start. Lip is the Fairy of Flowers on a planet known as Popples, and is the main protagonist of ''Panel de Pon. ''When the evil Sanatos puts the entire land under a spell that causes all the fairies except Lip to start fighting each other, leading to Lip attempting to save them all. Lip is the first character who can restore her own health at will, all of her moves allowing her to plant flowers on the heads of opponents to sap health from them and return it to her. Attributes Lip is a small, light character with weak defenses, making her rather easy to launch with a powerful hit. However, Lip's easy launch capacity does not make her a weak character. Lip's main weapon is her wand, known as Lip's Stick, which becomes an exclusive item in this game. By use of the stick, Lip can plant flowers on the top of opponent's heads with every attack. The flowers slowly take health off opponents and return it to Lip, allowing her to maintain a relatively low percentage throughout the battle and having the ability to essentially heal herself at will, making her very dangerous. Lip is also very fast and agile, making her difficult to catch once she has laid her flowers on you, and making opponents have to be extra quick in order to keep her with her and deal the damage back. Lip's main weakness is characters who can deal out a lot of damage in a short while, as she lacks many solid finishing moves and it takes a while to heal off stronger attacks. Lip is a character with a learning curve that ultimately pays off. Moveset *Neutral attack - Lip swipes her wand up and down, then aims it in front of her. *Forward tilt - Lip lunges forwards and swipes her wand in front of her. *Up tilt - Lip spins her wand above her head, causing a trail of sparkles to follow it. *Down tilt - Lip aims her wand at the ground, which causes a flower to appear that will send opponents upwards. *Dash attack - Lip rapidly spins her wand in front of her. *Forward smash - Lip winds up her wand before swiping forwards, causing a trail of sparkles and flowers to appear in front of her. *Up smash - Lip slowly pushes her arms down before clapping them up and causing a series of flower petals to appear. *Down smash - Lip winds up her wand before casting a spell at the ground, causing a flower to appear. *Neutral aerial - Lip spins her wand around her. *Forward aerial - Lip jabs her wand in front of her. *Back aerial - Lip swings her wand behind her. *Up aerial - Lip spins her wand above her, doing damage as well as slowing her fall. *Down aerial - Lip slams her wand below her, casting a blast below her to make it easier for her to land. *Grab - Lip creates a large hand out of flower petals and closes it to snatch opponents. *Pummel - Lip barrages the opponent with petals. *Forward throw - Lip points her wand at opponents and spins it quickly, causing the petals from the hand to barrage opponents forwards. *Back throw - Lip scoops up the opponent with her wand before spinning them behind her. *Up throw - Lip spins her wand, creating wind that makes opponents fly above her and then whacks them with her wand. *Down throw - Lip jumps on the opponent, causing them to land on the ground. *Floor attack (front) - Lip sweeps her wand in front of her, creating a trail of sparkles that lingers. *Floor attack (back) - Lip kicks behind her, causing a trail of sparkles that lingers. *Floor attack (trip) - Lip uses her wand to prop herself up. *Edge attack - Lip rolls onto the stage, creating a patch of flowers that do damage to any opponents that touch it. *'Standard Specia'l - ''Fairy Seed ''– Lip shoots a seed from her flower at opponents. Seeds cycle through a color of red, yellow, purple, and cyan, each seed having a different effect. The red seed has fire, the yellow seed has electricity, the purple seed has poison, and the cyan seed has ice. No matter what the seed’s effects are, Lip heals the amount of damage the seed does. *'Side Special – Quick Swap - Lip waves her wand forwards: suddenly, a glowing, illuminant- lines shaped like the "cursor" from Puzzle League-games appears around Lip- also the another side of it appears in front of her. Lip then pulls her stick back while holding it with both of her hands, which makes the cursor swap the position of Lip and her target at her front lightning fast. Lip also goes through people with this move, which deals some damage and electric stun knockback. *'Up Special' – Watabou - The floating, fluffy balloon-like creature in which Lip is holding on in title screen for Panel de Pon ''appears to aid Lip. When you press Up-B, Watabou appears from underneath of Lip and catches a breeze, which makes it float up. Lip quickly grabs it's tail and holds into it, while drifting upward significantly. *'Down Special – Garbage Block – Lip summons a large Garbage Block, which stays in the air for a little while before falling. If anyone touches the block while in air, they are meteor smashed. *'''Final Smash – Walk-On Rainbow - Lip creates a rainbow, which she stands on top of and is brought to a screen where she can play Puzzle League. The more tiles she matches, the more damage she does to her opponents. Victory Theme A flourished remix of Lip's Theme from Panel de Pon. Alternate Costumes *Lip's default coloration. *A pink coloration *A blue coloration *A brown coloration *A green coloration *A cyan coloration *An orange coloration *A gold coloration *A teal coloration with yellow accents *A black and white coloration with high contrast Trivia *Lip, along with Ridley, K. Rool, and Paper Mario, were in the initial design document for the game. Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters